History Repeats Itself ON HOLD
by IsabellaLovesEdward
Summary: It was happening again. A vampire and a human, in love. How many times has this happened in our history? Edward and Bella's is a story I know well. I never really imagined I myself would fall in love with a vampire. But how can you blame me?
1. The Beginning

Ok. *Insert girlish squeal here* This is my first fanfic! OME! I've read a lot of other stories and I love them! So, being as this is my first story, please go easy on me. I know its short but this idea just came to me and I had to write it! So, without futher adu, Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer :(

Summary

It was happening again. A vampire and a human, in love. How many times has this happened in our history? Edward and Bella's is a story I know well. I never really imagined _I_ myself would fall in love with a _vampire_. But, how can you blame me?

Chapter 1 The Beginning

I stared out the windows of our car, the sky here was gloomy and dark, just like me. I guess I wasn't surprised. Forks, Washington is the most rainiest places of the U.S. I always thought I would love living here, seeing as how Twilight (my favorite book of ALL time) takes place here. I was dead wrong.

My name is Isabelle, please call me Izz. Wondering why I'm moving to Forks? Well, my mother decided that it was time to get out of the city and settle down in a calmer place. Without the danger and harm. And she thought that Forks was perfect! Now I know how Bella felt about leaving the sun and coming to such a cloudy place. (Yes, I'm a Twilight obsessed freak but, seriously, who isnt?) Being here, even though I knew vampires don't exist, I was looking to see for a sign that they are real. Sadly, I havent found anything. Yet.

"Isabelle?"

"Mom, please call me Izz," I said, as politely as i could manage. I just don't like my full name...

"Fine, Izz?"

"Yes, mom?" We were now pulling into a nice 2-story house. It was surrounded by trees, a lot of trees.

"Well, since you made a big scarifice into moving here and leaving behind your friends, your father and I got you a gift." What _friends_? Sure, I had like, what, two best friends? I looked at my dad and he was just smiling really big. It was sort of creepy.

"What is it?"

"You'll see soon." My dad said. Now I'm excited, but what could it be.

We got out of the car and started taking our boxes of clothes and other things to our rooms. I got my own room and with my own bathroom. At least I didn't have to share with my parents. I shudder just thinking about it. My room was a neutral color because we would be painting it soon. I wanted it a black and red color combo type theme. I'm not emo or anything like that. Well, I didn't cut myself. I just honestly like those color combos. I put my boxes on the bed that was there and just sat there, not bothering at all to unpack or cry. I would save my tears for later on. i looked at the window and found out I had a window seat. Perfect for my reading. I actually smiled in what seemed like forever.

"Izz? Can you come down?" someone called my from downstairs

"Coming!" I stood up and walked my way downstairs. I walked to the kitchen. "Um. Mom, where are you?"

"Oh, I'm in the garage, Sweetie!" The garage? Why would they be in the garage? Whatever, might as well go. I walk to a door that, I hope, leads to the garage. I opened it and it does. And there was a black car with a red ribbion on it. And it's not just any car! It was an Audi TTS convertible! Oh, wow!

"Is that for me?"

"Yes! I hope you like it!" My mother shrieked and i just stood there, with my mouth open.

"Don't just stand there, take it for a drive" My dad tossed me the keys and I caught them. I walked to the car and backed out of the driveway. It was perfect! I started driving on my new street and it started raining. Great. I drove back home and got out.

"I love it! Thank you!" I unexpectedly hugged my parents. That was new. Wow, Forks was already affecting me. My worst day tomorrow would be just a little less dreadful. Ugh, tomorrow. Tomorrow I start school at Forks High School. Oh, joy. I wonder how it will go...

Yea, I know it's short! Please review and tell me how I did! And don't worry the Cullens and Bella are coming into the story soon ;)


	2. First Day

**Thank you for the ppl who reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: I *sob* do not *sob* own Twilight! There I said it! Happy?**

Chapter 2

First Day

I woke up early. Well, earlier than usual. I didn't get any sleep last night but that wasn't surprise. I went to my bathroom to take a shower. I took a quick, hot shower and went to go get dressed. I search through my clothes that were still unpacked. I found black skinny leg jeans, a t-shirt that says 'Live your Life!' on it with neon colors, rainbow colored converse, and my Hurley black sweatshirt. I went to do something with my hair. I looked at my reflection. I was what someone would consider, plain. I wasn't drop dead gorgeous but a simply pretty, I guess. I had dark brownish black staright hair that was up to my shoulders. Brown eyes and ivory color skin. I quickly brushed my hair and looked at the time. Half hour till school. Fantastic, more time to wait. I walked downstairs to eat breakfast. I ate a Pop-Tart then took out my copy of Romeo and Juliet to pass the time.

Twenty minutes later, I hurried out the door. I completely lost track of time. Books do that to me. I went into the garage and got into my car. Sigh, my car. I pushed the button to open the garage door and back out of the driveway. I started driving on the highway, trying to remember the directions my parents told me last night. I found the school in 5 minutes. Well, that was easy.

If it wasnt for the signs, you would have never guessed it was a school. The buildings were just like houses only a little bit bigger. The campus was small and I realized that most of the cars here were much older than mine. The only really fancy cars a silver Volvo and a red BMW M3 conviertible. Nice. I parked 4 spaces down from the nice cars. I got out and felt everyone staring. I locked my car, just in case, and turned around. Yup, everyone was staring. I put up my hood and lowered my head. I walked to the main office building. There was a lady behind the desk with red hair and glasess. Ms. Matos, she was reading a book.

"Um. Hi,"

"Oh!" She was startled and quickly hid the book. I tried not to laugh when I saw the title. _How to Suduce Your Lover_. Nice. "How may I help you?"

I suppressed my laughter. "Um, I'm Isabelle Ryan." I figured my parents would use my whole name. I was right.

"Oh, yes, of course." she started looking through a bunch of files and found what she was looking for. "Here you go." She gave me my classes, directions to the classes, and a slip I had to get my teachers to sign. I mumbled a quick 'thank you' and left. I looked at my schedule and I had English first. My favorite subject. I started walking to the building and bumped into someone.

"Oops, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I wasn't watching were I was going," a boy with the geekish- chess club kind of type helped me pick up my backpack.

"Thanks, again."

"Your welcome. You must be Isabelle Ryan, aren't you?

Oh, great. People knew who I was. "Yes."

"Oh, cool. What class do you have next?"

"I have English."

"Well, I have Biology but it's on the way. Do you need help finding the class?"

"Um. Sure, thanks." We walked to English.

"Well, bye." "Yeah, bye" I walked quickly to the teachers' desk and gave him the slip.  
When he saw my name he gawked. That's never a good sign. He told me they were studying Shakespear and told me to take a seat in the back. At least no one could look back at me. Unfortunaley, they all found a way. The boys were flat out staring and the girls were glaring at me. Why would they? Whatever the reason, I just forgot about it and kept my head down.

English dragged on, but it was finally over! Most of my classes went the same way. The guys and the girls did the same in every class. I had one girl in two of my morning classes. Her name was Ashley. She was taller than me and had strawberry blonde hair. She was a chatter and was kind of annoying. We walked to lunch and she introduced me to her friends. They looked at her appericaitively. I forgot most of their names after they came out of her mouth. I got my lunch and sat there, trying to ignore the stares that were boring holes in my back. I started looking around the room and that was when I saw them...

**Sorry to leave u on a cliffie, but i have to see the result! This is still new to me and such. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Since we're still in Winter Break, it'll be a lot xD Review! Plz!! **


	3. One Look

**T****hank you to 109shanice109 and evwannaB3 (I love the pen name by the way ;D) for reviewing! **

**This story is like 30 years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee and Jacob are traveling abroad, so they might be in the story later. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Eddie: Say it!**

**Me: No!**

**Eddie: Say it!**

**Me: Fine! *pout* I don't own Twilight. I hope your happy now!**

**Eddie: *rolls eyes* Just continue with the story!**

Chapter 3

One Look

Wow. They had to be the most beautiful people I ever saw. The eight of them were sitting together at a table, not talking, or eating. They were just there being bored, like the rest of us. "Who are they?" I asked Ashley, stopping her mid-sentence. Her eyes followed where mine were looking. Just then the boy with the reddish brown hair looked at Ashley then at me quickly. The brunette sitting across from him turned around in her seat and looked at me. She smilied a small smile.

"Oh, that's the Cullens."

"Are they related?" They don't look like they were. Except their eyes and skin. All of their eyes were a copper black and their skin was really pale.

"No, they were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh," wow. That's a lot of teenagers to take care of. My parents barely have patience with me.

"Yeah, the one with the dark brown hair is Emmett, the blonde girl is Rosalie and they're like together. Like together, together. Alice is the short one with the black spiky hair and she's with Jasper, the blonde. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. The one with the reddish brown hair is Edward and the brunette is Bella, they're together. And the one with the brown- blondish hair-"

"Wait, is his girlfriend not here?" I cut her off. Half joking and half serious.

"No, he doesn't have one. Apparently no one here is good enough for him," she ended with a huff. I wonder how many times she got rejected. A giggle escaped my lips. She seemed oblivious.

"Oh, so what's his name?"

"His name is Edmund but he likes Eddie." She sighed. Wow, she's desperate to go out with him. I tried to hide my laugh. I looked at them again. Eddie and Bella look a lot alike.

"Is Eddie Bella's brother? They look alike."

"Yeah, she-" I stopped listening after that because the brunette, Bella, stood up with Alice and they left. The one Bella was sitting across from, Edward, looked confuzzled (A.N: Inside joke lol). Bella looked at her brother, Eddie, and then looked at me. She smirked and walked out the door with Alice. I turned my attention to my table, embarrased that she caught me looking at them. I looked down so that my hair covered my face. Through my hair I looked at the Cullens. Edward, Eddie and Jasper where staring at me. I felt uncomfortable with them gazing at me. Then they all got up at the same time and walked out the doors. Their gracefulness. Wow.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I had Biology next, then Gym. After gym im free! I walked to Biology remembering the way the boy I met earlier went. I found the building and walked to the teachers' desk. I handed him my slip and he signed it. He handed me a textbook and 'escorted' me to my seat. The only available seat left was next to Eddie Cullen. I sat next to him and gave a slight wave. He nodded in return

"Isabelle, this is Edmund, your lab partner from now on."

I said "Izz" the same time he said "Eddie". I just looked at him, wondering. Wow, weird. Mr. Banner mummured something under his breathe. He looked like he was in pain, like he wasn't breathing at all. His eyes were very close to black but not quite. I looked into his eyes and he into mine. I felt electricity run through my whole body. With that one look, I couldn't look away. I knew felt it too, because he couldn't look away either.

"Attention class, we'll-" I looked away from Eddie to the board. From the corner of my eye I saw that he moved his chair as far as the desk would alow him too. I saw him taking a breath far away from me. That's weird, does my hair smell bad? Just to check I sniffed my hair. No, it smelled like my favorite perfume and shampoo: lavenders and freesias. I tried to pay attention to the class and take notes. But it was impossible. I sneaked a few looks at Eddie from the covers of my hair. He was dead out glaring at me. _If looks could kill_... suddenly passed through my mind, _I'd probably be dead by now_.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang. I turned to ask what his problem was but he wasnt there. I looked around and caught sight of his jacket going out the door. What's his problem? I walked out of the class and to Gym.

Gym droned on, but not as long as Biology. Couch Clapp found me a uniform but said I didnt have to participate. I was fine with that. School was finally over! I started for my car when i noticed that the Cullens own the nice cars. Figures. That's when I looked at their clothing. Wow, designer. They're rich. Well, the father is a doctor. I drove back home wondering about that one look we shared.

**So what do u think?!? Yes? No? Or this just sucks? Sorry but I am relating this story a lot to my personal life and such. I couldn't have two Edwards in this story like I couldnt have two Bellas. But I was in it so Eddie had to be in it to. **

**Tell me if you would like this chapter in Eddie's POV! Since Eddie wanted to be in the story, he volunteered to write the chapter in his point of view. **

**So Yeah! Plz Review! And tell me what you would like to read! Thanks! **


	4. Like Lavenders and Freesias

**Ok so, Eddie wrote this chapter! Applause, applause, applause! We are having so much fun with writing this! Thanks again to 109shanice109 and evwannaB3 for reviewing! We appreciate the advise you guys are giving us! Okok so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Izz: Your turn! You have to say it!**

**Eddie: Why?**

**Izz: I really dont know... Just say it!**

**Eddie: Fine, Izz will never own Twilight or Edward Cullen! Haha but she owns me ;)**

**Izz: Ugh! *sticks out tongue* I like the second part, though! On with the story!**

Chapter 4

Like Lavenders and Freesias To Save My Damned Soul

Eddie POV

Another boring school day. I really don't know how the Cullens can keep doing this over and over and over and _over_ again! I'd rather be with Nessie and Jake... On second thought, nevermind. Since Nessie finally grew up to be in a 16 year old body, her and Jake were inseperable and all mushy-gushy. Sometimes living in a house where everybody is with their mate, you get lonely. The only one who knew of my lonliness was Bella. Bella protects parts of my mind from Edward. He gets all pissed off that we are hiding something but I guess he knows that Jasper can feel my depression. I was thinking about going hunting later on, because we haven't gone hunting in like was seemed in forever, but was only 2 weeks. Like Bella, I can control my thirst, exeptionally well. Carlisle thinks it has something to do with preparation and a lot of concentration. But I just didn't like human blood, not even as a human. Suddenly, Edward kicked my chair.

_What_, I thought to him

"New girl," he whispered. He nodded to the new girl and I looked at her.

_And... What__?_ He just looked at me.

"Ashley, is laying the dish about the Cullens." Emmett said.

"What is the new girl thinking?" Jasper asked Edward. We spoke fast, so that the humans would never notice.

"Don't tell me she's another Bella." Joked Emmett before Edward could respond. He was trying not to laugh. Edward just glared at him.

"No, she's not another Bella, but..." Alice started but didn't finish. She was having a vision. We all looked at her and then her eyes focused and she smiled. Edward sighed. I looked at him questionally.

"Bella's blocking out her mind, so I can't see her vision." Edward sighed again. But then looked at his wife lovingly. She looked at him and smiled. I looked away from their lovey- dovey moment.

_**Wait, is his girlfriend not here?**_ I heard the new girl say.

_**No, he doesn't have one. Apparently no one here is good enough for him**_, Ashley said with a huff. I figured they were talking about me. I let a giggle escape my lips and I heard _her_ laugh. _Wow_, I thought, _she has such a lovely laugh._ Edward snikered. I growled under my breath. Bella looked at me, warning me. I rolled my eyes, then focused my attention to the new girl.

"What's her name?" I asked Edward.

"Isabelle. But she likes-"

"Don't tell me she likes Belle better." That was just too much. She didn't look like a Belle, anyway. Having an Edward and an Eddie was enough. Having a Bella and a Belle, wow.

"No, she likes Izz better." Edward said. That suits her, I don't know how I knew that. I just did.

_**Is Eddie Bella's brother? They look alike**__**.**_ I heard her say. Bella was my 'sister', to the humans. We were the Whitlocks. Like Rosalie and Jazz, only we were juniors. Izz looked at us, then Bella and Alice stood up.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"We are going to discuss something important." When Alice said something important Bella looked at Izz. Izz was watching us with her wide brown eyes. She looked at Bella, who smirked and looked back at us. Jasper, Edward and I probably looked confused. Izz appeared embarassed and turned to her own table. She put her head down and covered her eyes with her hair. Edward and Jasper shared a look then they looked at Izz, the same time I did. She peered through her brown, beautiful hair at us. _Wow, where did that come from?_ She looked uncomfortable, so we turned to our own table not wanting to be rude.

"The bell is going to ring soon. Let's go?" Rosalie suggested. We all stood up and walked out the doors. I walked next to Edward since we had Biology next.

"Beautiful, brown hair?" he asked.

"I don't know where that came from." Edward shrugged and we continued to Biology, where Bella would be. We got there and Edward went to go sit with her. Barely anyone was there so they shared a quick kiss, I looked away. Ugh! Dang lovers. I sat at my empty desk, looking out the windows. Then the rest of kids started filling in. Then Izz came in by herself. She went to the teacher to get her slip signed. Mr. Banner handed her a textbook and lead her to my desk.

"Isabelle, this is Edmund, your lab partner from now on."

I said 'Eddie' at the same time she said 'Izz'. Izz looked at me with her wide, chocolate melting brown eyes. She looked at me curiously.

"Why couldn't he be like Edward, more quiet..." Mr. Banner mumbled, too low for Izz to hear. A boy near by slammed his book on his desk and the air blew Izz's scent my way. Right at that moment I wanted her. I was suddenly the predator and she was _my_ prey. I never encountered such sweet blood. I kept my control and held my breath. She looked into my eyes and I saw her soul. They say that you can see into somebody's soul just by looking into their eyes, now I know it's true. Electricity ran through my body by just looking at her. I never wanted to look away. I could tell she didn't want to either.

"Attention, class, we'll-" Mr. Banner started and we looked away. I scooted my chair as far as the desk would allow me to. I turned my head away from her and breathed in a deep breath. Her scent was in my head and it made my mouth water. I turned my eyes to the board, but from my peripheral vision I saw here sniff her hair. Her scent... like lavenders and freesias.

"Eddie," I heard Edward whisper, too quite and fast for the humans to hear.

_Yes_, I thought to him.

"Don't do it. You are not a monster! Fight the thirst!" he whispered fast.

_But, I want her! _I was turning into a monster. Why? Why, this girl?!? Who was she to just walk into my life and destroy it?!? I won't disappoint Edward or Carlisle. I couldn't, they saved me. I respected them the most.

"You don't have to kill her," Bella whispered. "When the class is over run, run to the woods. For now. Then you can think clearly."

_I'll try. _I was trying. I tried to not think of ways to lead her to me after class and drink her... No! I would not become a monster. I could feel Edward and Bella's stare boring holes in my back. I tried to force the monster back. I looked at the clock. Ten more minutes. Please, let me not kill her! I ended up just glaring at Izz. Who was she to make me a monster?!? She had no right! Finally, after an eternity, the bell rang! I ran out of there, fast. The humans wouldn't notice I had left so fast. Bella said to run, so I ran. The fresh air helped me think and I ran to the woods.

I had to do something! But what? I heard two people running, it was Bella and Edward.

"What should I do?"

"I don't know," Bella said, sincerely.

"We'll hunt tonight and see what happens. But stay away from Izz until you can completely control yourself around her." Edward said.

"Ok," I said weakly. I felt so vulnerable.

"You can do this Eddie, I believe in you." Bella said. She came to me and hugged me. Bella and I have always been like brother and sister.

"Yeah," I nodded. I didn't have any hope left. It was either kill Izz or stay far away from her. And I really didn't want to do either. What should I do?

* * *

**Ok!** **OME! So Eddie wrote this chapter! Tell him how he did and what not. I personally loved this chapter! **

**So, please review! And we'll update fast! **


	5. The Cullens

**Thanks to the people who reviewed for the last chapter! We used your advise on this chapter. Eddie was all happy that you guys though that he did awesome! Sorry we didn't update yesterday, we were busy plannin a New Year's party! So we decided to update before the New Year! **

**Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I kidnapped Jasper, would I own him? Probably not. I wouldn't own Twilight either. :(**

Chapter 5

The Cullens

I woke up the next morning thinking about the Cullens. There was something about them and they didn't want anyone to know about it. Well, duh! They kept to themselves and didn't talk to anyone. Why does this sound so familiar?! I mean, Cullen. Where have I heard that name before I came here? Grrr! Why was I think about them? Seriously! But, Eddie... He looked sad, lonely. Maybe he was just depressed, but about what? All the other Cullens were together and he wasn't. He was lonely. I should try to talk to him. Maybe he would like that, or maybe not. I got ready for school putting on jeans and a Paramore t-shirt with my black converse and my jacket. I got some cereal, Pops, and eat fast. I finished fast and ran out of the house. I was running late. Wonderful.

I got to the school in 5 minutes. I parked my car, got out and locked it. I could feel someone staring at me. I looked up and saw Eddie, he smiled at me. Wow, that smile can melt my heart. I smilied in return and started heading for my class. Oh, god. There was something different about him, though.

"Izz!" I heard my name and I turned around. _Bella_. Bella Cullen (or Whitlock) was talking to _me_.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, my name is Bella though I think you already know that." she smiled at me. Her voice was so nice, like the soft ringing of bells.

"Yes, hi, I'm Izz. Did you need anything?" People were staring, figures. Why can't they mind their own business?

"Oh, nothing. My classes got switched and I saw that you were heading to the English building. So, do you like Forks so far?" Just as she said that, it started to drizzle.

"Well, I'm not so crazy about it. I don't like the rain," I explained. She laughed.

"So why are you here, if you don't like the rain?"

"My parents wanted to get out of the city and this was their idea of perfect!" sarcasm was thick in my voice.

"Oh," we got to class before the final bell rung. English was boring, as usual. Bella was sitting next to me, so people were flat out staring. It was annoying but Bella just ignored them, as did I. Towards the end of the class, Bella passed me a note:

_Want to come by my house? We can hang out and stuff..._She wrote.

_Sure_, I responded. _That would be cool with me. Can you pick me up from my house?_

_Yeah, of course!_ The bell rang and I said bye to Bella.

"See you later!" She was happy, at least. I actually smiled. Then it hit, why would she want to hang out with me? I just shrugged it off. I headed to my next class, fast becuase it started raining. More like pouring, ugh! I got to my classroom and sat down at an empty desk.

"Hello," said such a sweet voice. I turned around and found that it was Alice.

"Um, Hi!" I said nervously. She looked really hyper and scary, in her own way. She didn't seem this way yesterday, though...

"You must be Izz! I'm Alice! Bella told me that you were coming over later on!" Yeah, she was definately hyper and scary.

"Yes, I hope that is all right?" my voice came out all shaky.

"Oh, of course it is! I see many great things and this is one of them." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Okay," I was giggling. "Wait, what great things do you see?"

"Nothing you need to worry about just right now. It's all in due time!" She sat in the empty seat next to me. My mind told me I was suppose to be afraid. But why?

"Um, were you in this class yesterday? I don't remember seeing you..." I am sure she wasn't, because I didn't see her at all until lunch.

"No, they switched my classes up. What do you have next?" she asked, quickly. I took out my schedule.

"I have Government next."

"Ooo so do I! That's cool!"

"Yeah it is!" I was actually making friends, that's nice. Chemistry passed in a blur. The bell rang and Alice and I walked to Government. The rain had stopped.

"Are you enjoying Forks and this weather?" Alice asked, not as hyper as before.

"Um, I guess." I said with a chuckle, Alice laughed. Wow, they were incredibly beautiful and they have perfects laughs. Can they be anymore perfect? We got to Government and there I saw Edward and Bella, they just waved at me. My mouth probably hung open, I closed it quick. Wow, Edward is hot but so is Eddie... I waved back and Edward grinned, it was like he could read my mind. That was it! He can read my mind! I have to ask him! His face suddenly became guarded. I was right! But how was I right?!

_Am I right?_ I asked him in my thoughts. He nodded once. _Wait, so that means Alice can _see_?_ Another nod from Edward. I bit my lip, where have I heard of them! I know I heard of them before! I sat down when the final bell rung. I looked back at Bella and she smirked. She knew that I knew, that's great. There was no secrets with them. Government went droned on and by the end Bella came up to me.

"So you figured it out. And faster than me." she said with a chuckle.

"Ah, about Edward and Alice?" I figured that was what she was talking about.

"Yeah," we started walking to Trig."It took me a while to figure out what they were."

"What do you mean 'were'?"

"Well, they still are..." she kept talking, like I hadn't said anything.

"Huh?"

"You'll figure it out." She just grinned at me. Figure what out?!? Grrr! Trig was slow, along with Spanish. In Spanish, none of the Cullens were in my class. I sat next to Ashley and a girl I didn't see yesterday. Her name is Bai, she had blondish, wavy hair and her eyes were a pretty hazel and brownish color.** (A.N: ;D I rock! lol You know who you are.) **We talked before class and I found out she had Biology with me too! I was just happy I was making friends. Ashley and I were becoming close, too. She wasn't bratty or like what I expected her to be. She just acted the way she did because she wanted friends. I can totally understand her, now. I have to learn not to judge people.

It seemed like an eternity until lunch came. I got in line but only got an apple, I wasn't that hungry. I was heading to a table with Ashley and Bai. "The Cullens are staring at you," Ashley whispered.

"What?"I whispered, not believing my ears. Even after today in classes, maybe they were being nice to classmates? I turned around the the Cullen table and Ashley was right. Bella smiled and Alice waved me to come over. Bai's mouth hung open along with Ashley.

"Woah," Bai breathed, gaining back her cool. "Go sit with them!"

"Ahh. I don't know." I was unsure about this and flabbergasted. **(A.N:I love that word, lol xD)**

"Go!" Bai gently pushed me in their direction. I started walking, feeling the stares of Ashley and Bai and whole bunch of other people. They sat in the same spots as yesterday. Emmett and Rose across from each other, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, then just Eddie. Eddie looked at me and I blushed. Woah, I actually blushed! That's new. What was he doing to me? Bella scooted over to make room for me next to her, which was across from Eddie.

"Hello," I said, a bit nervous.

"Hey," Edward said. "Let me introduce you to the family," he said with a crooked smile. Bella was lucky... "This is Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Eddie." pointing to each person as he said their name. I gave a slight wave.

"We thought you could sit with us today!" Alice said. Wow, she was never _not_ hyper. I saw Edward roll his eyes. I giggled, then Jasper laughed quietly under his breath, catching my mood. That's what he could do! He could feel my emotions! How did I know this, though?!? Again! I got fusterated. Again.

"Not hungry?" Emmett asked. He sort of scared me. What with all his muscles...

"Mhhh?" I was lost in thought when he interrupted. He looked at my apple then back up at me questionaly. "No, not really." I shrugged. "How 'bout you?" I asked him. He didn't have a tray of food with him. He just shook his head, smirking. What was with them and smirking?! Edward chuckled.

"You like Paramore?" Jasper asked, looking at my shirt.

"Yeah, I do. Do you?"

"Yes, I do." he just nodded. A little tiny voice in the back of my head told me to be afraid of them. I saw Edward's eyes tighten, he nodded slightly. _But I'm not scared_, I thought to him. He looked a Bella sadly and she just smiled reasurringly. Eddie was being awfuly quiet but I could feel he was looking at me. I looked at him, curiously. He looked back at me with the same expression. Yesterday his eyes were black. Coal black. Now they were a golden color.

"Izz?" Bella called me.

"Huh?" I snapped out of his gaze. I looked up to her, "Yeah?"

"Do you want to start heading out, the bell's gonna ring soon."

"Um, sure."

"Let's go," she stood up. I said 'bye' to the rest of the Cullens. I stood up and walked out with Bella. We walked slow and I was glad, it gave me more time to think.

"You like my brother." It wasn't a question.

"I don't know," I said. I could trust her, can't I. Yes, yes I could. "I might..."

"I think he likes you too." She can't be serious? Can she...?

"How do you know?"

"I'm his sister, his older sister. He tells me just about anything."

"He does?" We got to the classroom just before it started raining.

"Yes, we have a close bond." She said as we were finding our seats. She sat behind me.

"Have you always sat there?" I didn't see her yesterday...

"Yes, yesterday you were very preoccupied with my brother." I blushed. What was with me and blushing now a days?

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course," she nodded.

"Why didn't you or your family talk to anyone yesterday and why are you talking to me? Not that I don't like hanging out with you guys..."

She sighed. "I think you are special and different. You're not what most people would expect."

"Sure," I couldn't believe her and what she was saying. I'm certainly not special, of that I was sure.

"You are, I just have a good feeling about you..." I was about to say something else but Edward sat down next to her and I felt another person sit down next to me. I turned to him. Eddie smiled at me. That smile... sigh. He was going to be the death of me, someday. I shuddered. Where did that come from? I smiled back. Mr. Banner came in and started passing out a packet that we had to complete together.

"Ladies first," Eddie said politely. I nodded and read the question quickly. I answered it then passed it to him. He looked to be holding his breath and in pain, like yesterday. I wan't to comfort him. He read and answered quickly, quicker than me. We were finished before most partners, except Edward and Bella.

"So..." He started.

"Yes?"

"Um, you likeing Forks?" he asked like he was trying to ask something else. Why was everyone asking that, though?! There are other question in the world...

"I guess. The wet and the cold and I don't really go together well." I laughed quietly. He laughed nervously.

"Oh, this must be a change then. Where did you live before moving here?" he was trying to make a conversation with me. He seemed to be struggling with his words and questions.

"I lived in New York." I whispered.

"That must have been nice." he sounded sincere.

"Yeah," I smiled. "It was."

"Did you complain in moving? I know I would have. I've always wanted to live there," he laughed.

"No, not really." I said in a small voice. I felt vulnerable with him but also very safe. Why was that?

"Oh," he seemed surprised.

"Yeah," I sighed. I looked at the clock, still 20 more minutes. I began to doodle on my notebook. He began to move further away from me, also like yesterday. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking down at me annd again I felt that electricity. This time _I _held _his_ eyes. That's how we spent the rest of the class. I saw into his soul and him into mine. The bell rung and I looked at Edward and Bella. They were kissing. I sighed but I also heard Eddie sigh. I looked at him, smiling slightly. "What?" I asked him. He just shrugged. I started packing up my books into my backpack. He was still there. I could see the lonliness and sadness clear in his eyes. "Why are you sad?" I asked him softly. He looked surprised.

"I don't know." he said just as quietly. "What class do you have next?" he quickly asked.

"I have Gym."

"Me too, shall we?" He asked politely.

"You do?" we started walking to the Gym.

"Yeah, I do. Just that yesterday I was feeling not myself."He said. His eyes unfocused for a second.

"Oh," We walked to Gym together then separated to go change. They were just starting volleyball. Yes! Not to brag or anything but I am pretty good at volleyball. The girls played against the boys. Eddie was playing against me. He smirked at me and served the ball over the net. It came straight to me and I bumped it just fine. Bai was on my team, she setted the ball then another girls spiked it over. Our point. My turn to serve, I served overhand, showing off just a bit and a guy that was named Tyler, bumped it over. Ashley, who was also in my class and team, set it and Bai spiked it over. Wow, she was good. Everyone on my team was. By the end of the class we played seven matches. We won four games and the boys won three. Bai high-fived me and we burst out laughing, still hyper from the wins. Eddie caught my eye and he nodded appreciatively. I smiled at him then ran into the locker room. I changed fast and started for my car.

"Izz!" I turned around, it was Bai.

"Hey!" I smiled at her. "You play pretty good!"

"Thanks, so do you!"

"Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" she was still hyper.

"Yeah, bye," she headed for her car and I headed for mine. I drove home and got ready to go over the Cullens. I hope this goes well.

* * *

**OK! So that was chapter 5! I hope everyone likes it!**

**Please review! And tell us if we're doing good or bad. Thanks for the people who are review and giving advise. We really appreciate it!**

**Also: **

**(From Izz:) I hope everyone had an awesome '08! I know it was the best for me! May the new year to come be happy and filled with lots of love! Happy New Year!**

**(From Eddie:) This year was the best for me *smiles at Izz*! I hope it has been for you too! May the next year rock! Happy New Year!**


	6. When It Rains

**Ok so, Happy New Year! Im so srry! I was gonna update yesterday but I ended up going to the city to visit a family friend. He was in coma. This morning we got a phone call that said that he died :'(. I was crying. So, I'm updating today. **

**A.N: School starts tomorrow and Eddie and I will try to update at least twice a week. We both have after school sports and things like that. Thanks to the people who review last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Guess what my New Year's Resolution was? 1) Eddie and I be together forever 2) To own Twilight! So far only number 1 is true... I still don't own Twilight -sigh-**

Chapter 6

When It Rains

**Izz POV**

I got ready pretty fast. I tend to hurry through things when I was nervous. And I was really nervous! I hope this goes well becuase they were the Cullens. They were something different, I know that. But what else? I was brushing through my hair when I heard a car pull up. It was very quiet, most people would not have heard it. I looked out the window, expecting to see Bella, but no. Leaning against his car was Eddie Whitlock **(A.N: Srry for the confusion before. Bella and Eddie are Whitlocks. Why? Because I LOVE Jasper! lol)** He looked up at me and waved me down. I was dazzed by just seeing him. Imagine riding in the car with him... Oh, my... I started walking downstairs. Now I was more nervous! I ran down the stairs being careful. Last time I ran down the stairs I ended up with a broken arm, but that was years ago. I grabbed my jacket and went out the door. I locked the door, feeling Eddie watching me. I turned around and again I was dazzed. He was gorgeous! I wonder why he didn't have a girl constantly with him... Nevermind, he was better than that. I walked to his car and he came around the side and opened my door.

"Thank you," I was taught to always be polite. And I guessed he was too.

"Your welcome, Izz," His voice was velvety **(A.N: Can't think of another way to explain their voices).** He walked over to his the drivers' seat. He turned up the heat. It was pretty cold outside! I shivered when the air reached my face. It was quiet but not the akward quiet.

"Why didn't Bella pick me up? Not that I have something against you," just the opposite, actually.

He chuckled. Oh, my... "She was gonna, but then her and Edward went up to their room to get something and yeah... So, I voluntereed to pick you up. Since Bella was busy...Then Rose and Em started like having a complete make out session. I feel bad for Jazz sometimes..."

I laughed. He looked so cute when he was trying to say something he didnt want to say! "Wow. Um, yeah. Thanks, again."

"Don't worry about it. I just really wanted to get out of the house..."

I suddenly felt sad. He didn't come to see me. "Are you lonely?" The question just blurted out of my mouth, without my thinking. "Oh, that just came out, sorry."

He looked shocked but composed himself. "Yeah, I am. You know, you are the only one who notices..." His voice broke and he was in pain. Before I even made sense of what was happening. My body turned towards him and my hand was on his cheek. His face was so cold! I didn't flinch, though. He stopped the car. He just looked at me with his eyes wide. The electricity that I felt when we were just looking, was stronger. His face was so smooth, like soft silk. He covered my hand with his and leaned his face into my hand. We were closer than ever. Before I could even think, I was leaning in. Something in my head was telling me to be scared and run. But I couldn't leave him. Ever. He looked at me, leaning in and then he wasn't in the car. I fell on his seat, where he used to be and looked out the window. He was sitting under a tree. I got out of the car and went over to him. I sat next to him but not very close.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I trailed off when he just started glaring at me. I gave him a questioning look.

"Why aren't you frightened?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"How did you..." I began. "I'm not frightened, why would I be?"

"Izz, you didn't feel scared? At all? I didn't feel cold to you?" He said the beginning softly but towards the end his voice was harsh.

"Well, no. I'm not afraid of you. I guess you did feel a bit cold," more like freezing! But I didn't say that.

He looked up at the sky. The cloud were rolling in and when I looked up it started to pour down.

**Eddie POV**

She smelled wonderful in the rain. I wanted her. _Now_. But I controlled my thirst, I cared about her. Probably more than I should. She could see right through me. She'd seen my soul the way no one else has, ever. I started to think about what would have happened if I were human. Izz was getting wet. I scooshed over to her and backed up a bit with her. The leaves from the trees covered us but some drops fell on both of us. She was shivering. I hugged her, carefully and keeping her away from my skin. She looked at me with her wide, doe eyes. Her shaking stopped a bit. I was expecting for her to run away from me, running and screaming.

Just like she could read my mind, "I'm not scared of you." she whispered. I controlled my thirst. If Edward could do it so could I. But he is older than me...

"You should be," making my voice sound stern.

"Why? Why should I be scared. There's nothing to be scared about!" She started backing away from me and yelling. I missed her in my arms...

"Let's go. We should be home already." I said. My voice sounded dead. I couldn't tell her: _Oh you should be scared because you know? I'm a vampire. And I want to drink your blood. But I still love you, so. Right now I have no idea what to do!_ Wait, _love_? Where was this coming from? The rain stopped pouring but it was still drizzling. Izz stood up and held her hand out to help me. She was confident, I'll give her that. I took her hand. The electricity ran through my body like it did when she was stroking my cheek and looking at me. It ran through her too, I could tell. I let go quickly of her hand and she looked sad. _She doesn't like me, she doesn't like me._ I kept telling myself that. _She can't like a monster like you_. I opened the door for her. She mumbled a quick 'Thanks,' then went in. She was wet and so was I but I don't get cold. I drove quickly to our house. I could tell they were worrying about what happened. I kept replaying what happened and what almost happened, in my mind.

_**"Are you lonely?" she asked me suddenly. I was shocked. No one ever asked me that, not even Jasper, who was an empath. "Oh, that just came out, sorry."**_

_**I composed myself to answer. I answered truthfully. "Yeah, I am. You know, you are the only who notices..." My voice broke and I was in pain. Not physical but emotional because I knew that nobody would ever love me. I was starting to love Izz... Was I? And she would never love me... Then I felt her warm hand. I stopped the car instanly and looked over at her. Her body was completely facing me and she was stroking my cheek. She realized what she was doing and her hand froze where it was. Without even thinking, I covered her hand with mine. She was so warm. At that second I didn't feel like a monster. I wasn't thirsting over her blood. It was just me and her. I, unconsiously, leaned my head into her hand. I started to lean in, what the hell**_ (A.N srry for the language!) _**was I doing?!? I quickly got out of the car and sat down by the trees.**_

I stopped there. Edward had seen it. I heard him telling the story to everyone else quick. I got Izz's door and we walked, at human pace, to the house. Alice opend the door right when I was about to open it.

"Hi Izz!" She pulled Izz in and gave me a glare. I just walked passed her and went up to my room. I need to think...

**IPOV**

Eddie went up to his room. He was quiet for the rest of the ride. Why did he keep asking if I was afraid. I saw Bella look after him. She looked back at me and grinned.

"Sorry I couldn't make it. Edward here,"she pointed at him. "Distracted me..." I smiled and shook my head. I felt oddly at home.

"Izz!" Emmett boomed. He came running up to me and scopped me up in a hug.

"Emmett!" I said just as enthusiastic. I deffinaly felt at home. Rose was smiling at me and Emmett.

"Izz, I'm hurt..."Alice sobbed.

"Em, put me down, please." he put me down. "I'm sorry, Alice." I walked up to her and held out my arms smiling apologetic.

"Fine I forgive you!" she hugged me. I saw everyone was laughing, execpt Eddie. Then I saw two people I haven't met before. The male was blonde and was gorgeous. The woman was brunette and was incredibly beautiful.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle." The male said. "And this is my wife, Esme." he said pointing to her.

She came up to me and hugged me. "Nice to meet you, dear." She felt very motherly like.

"Esme and Carlisle, this is Izz." Alice said. "Look what happened to your clothes! We have to fix that!"

"Alice," Jasper and Bella warned.

"Oh, right. Sorry. You just feel like a sister to me!" Everyone smiled at the thought. Even I did. "But we do have to get you something else to wear." She took my hand and lead me to, what I suppose was her room. It was huge! She walked over to her closet and it had to be bigger than my room! Wow.

"Wow! Alice? Why do you have so much clothes?" I saw that she had a lot of unused shoes. Mostly Chuck Taylor's. I walked over to them.

"You want them?"

"Um, I wouldn't want to just take them." Hell, yeah I wanted to say.

"Oh, you know you want them!"

"You sure?" She was too kind.

"Yup! Take them!"

"Thank you!" She had so many of them! Eeeekkk!

"You do have better taste in clothes than Bella ever did," she said, looking at my wet, clingy clothes. "Here," she tossed me some jeans and a tank top with a sweater. I went into the bathroom and changed. "Give me your wet clothes." Alice said. Reaching for them and leading me downstairs. Eddie was there and everyone was looking at him then they heard my approach. Eddie didn't turn around. Saddness overcame me. Jasper looked at me then at Eddie.

He came up to me. "Are you, okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He didn't look convinced.

"I hope you're hungry, Izz." Esme said.

"Oh, yes." I noticed that I was really hungry.

"We made some food for you, dear." "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen." Bella began to lead me to the kitchen.

"Please, dear, call me Esme."

"Sure, thing." Everybody went back to what they were doing before Alice and I interrupted. Bella served out dinner. Spagetti and meatballs. Yum!

"You have quite an affect on my brother." she said as she was giving me the food.

I ignored the question. "Thank you, aren't you gonna eat."

"We don't eat..." she said looking me directly in the eyes.

"Oh..." They don't eat. That's convinent. I tasted the food and it was delicious. "This is delicious!"

"Really? I can't taste it to see if it was any good, glad you like it."

"Yeah," I ate quickly and finished it. Bella smiled and we went back into the living room. For the next three hours, we talked, Emmett, Jasper and I played Guitar Hero, Edward and I played the piano together, but I sucked compared to him! Alice, Rose and Bella played dress up and made me over. It was fun! Eddie and Edward watched Emmett and Jasper and I play Rock Band after my make over. Rose and Bella were trying to pick an outfit for tomorrow for school. Eddie and Edward were whispering and laughing when Emmett was being funny and just goofing off.

**Edward POV**

Eddie was watching Izz and feeling all sad. I'm surprised that Jasper hasn't calmed him down. But he was busy playing with Izz. Izz made us all happy. And she plays the piano! She was great! Even though she thought she sucked. Eddie loved her. He kept debating with himself but he knew. She was just like Bella. Izz made everyone made everyone happy.

"Yes! High score! Woo!" Emmett was having the time of his life. _Izz is so nice! And she knows video games. She's perfect for Eddie... He better realize that soon._

Jasper hi-fived Izz. She laughed and so did Jasper. _Izz is so happy. A human can't always be happy but she is. Eddie needs her and she does love him too. I wonder if he will realize soon..._

"Oh, shoot!" Izz said.

"What?" I asked. _I have to go home soon._

"I have to be home soon..." she bit her lip. Just like Bella did/does.

Eddie was not happy. _Shoot she has to go! I wanted to spend my time with her..._

"Eddie will take you," I said and heard Alice whispering and squeling but not loud enough for Izz to hear.

_WTF?!!?_ Eddie thought.

"Sure, I should say bye to everyone..." she said. _I don't want to leave! Man, damn curfew!_

I chuckled and she grinned at me. She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Ha! Bye Izz," I said while laughing.

"Bye Edward! You have to teach me how to play the piano better!"

"Of course!" I assured her. Alice came down with the girls and Carlisle and Esme were saying their goodbyes to Izz.

"Bye Izz!" Alice didn't want her to go either.

"Aww Alice!" They were both pouting. Izz hugged her. _Izz is brave._ Everyone thought at the same time. Bella and Rose hugged them. Emmett soon joined in. "Guys? Can't-"gasp, "breathe!" They let her go and Eddie and her left.

"She's perfect for him!" Esme exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is!" Emmett, Alice, Bella and Jasper said together. I havent seen them this happy after school since a long time. We all knew this was going to be good, in the end.

**IPOV**

The Cullens are the best! They were so much fun to be around! I had the best time with everyone. Now Eddie and I were driving home. There was a comfortable silence. We pulled up to my house. I was about to open the door when Eddie stopped me. He looked at me and then I felt his hard, cold, silky lips on mine...

* * *

**Cliffie!!!!! Ok so please tell us how we did! Yea, they kissed! What now!?! lol**

**Ok so review! Please? *gives you the most adorable puppy dog eyes***

**At least review for Eddie... He'll give you a hug if you do! **


	7. What Now?

**OME! I'm sooo sorry I didn't update last week. I have enough reason, though. Monday I had a volleyball game. We won!! Wooo! Then Tuesday I had practive until 5 then I went to see Eddie play basketball. They won, too! Then that same Tuesday I had religion. Wednesday I was going to update but then my internet got disconected! Ugh then the rest of the week we both had practices and games. So anyway...**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!!!! And yes Eddie gave you a hug! xD I'm jealous. lol**

**TAYLOR LAUTNER IS PLAYING JACOB BLACK!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! Sorry freak out moment...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight =(!!!!!! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, sadly....**

Chapter 7

Um... whoa. What now?

**Eddie POV**

Just when she was getting out of the car, I grabbed her hand and pressed my lips to her. I felt the burn in my throat but I didnt want to kill her. I couldn't and even if i did, I could never forgive myself. She was frozen, at first, then her lips started moving with mine. It was like we were meant for each other, in perfect sync. I felt that electrcity pass through me like wildfire. For the first time in decades, I felt human. Well, as human as it will ever get. I didnt want to hurt her, phisically, but that was difficult enough without me biting her. I stopped but I _really_ didn't want to. I pulled back a little and stared at her. Izz had her eyes closed and was biting her bottom lip. Oh, those lips. How I wanted to just kiss her again.

I leaned back into my seat and sighed. "You should go now," I so didn't want her to leave me. Ever.

She opened her eyes. "Ok," she said timidly. "See you at school tomorrow." Izz didn't look back. She opened the door and left. I watched her go into her house. I watched sadly. I knew after this little episode, she would never talk to me anymore. I pondered that thought as I drove home. I pulled up to the house and Alice was sitting on her Porche, waiting for me.

She smiled smugly. "So, how was it?" Alice will be Alice... Ugh!

"Painful." That's all I said. I couldn't tell her that I actually enjoyed it, when I did enjoy it. I thought about what could've happened if I didn't control myself. I shuddered. Right there, I made a promise that I was going to stay as far away from Izz. I wouldn't be the one to hurt her, or worse. Kill her. I shuddered again.

"Sure, it..." Alice trailed off. Her eyes unfocused and she was seeing the future. Jasper suddenly appeared behind her. He took her in his arms and she was just out of it. Then, "No!" she yelled.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked. She suddenly was focused and back. He was sending calmness to me and Alice.

"Eddie, please. Don't." She whispered to me. Almost begging.

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I asked, guarded. I knew what she was talking about. Jasper looked clueless and was staring at me sucpicously.

"Don't stay away from her. Please, don't."

"Alice, I can't hurt her. I have to."

"No, you dont! You can control yourself! You did it while you were kissing, you can definally do it again. Just don't, please." Now she was begging. I thought about it. I could _not_ stay away from her and protect her, like Edward had with Bella. But then again, Bella was put in so much danger while she was with Edward. I don't want to do that for Izz. She will not be damned into this eternal life. But I _can't_ stay away from her. She was like my personally drug. **(A.N: I couldn't resist :P)** Made specifically for me. Just thinking about her scent, made me want to go back to her. I _need_ her. I realized that now. Now the question was, will I go back to her?

**(A.N: I was so tempted to stop there, but didn't! You should love me by now.... xD)**

* * *

**Izz POV**

Wow. Eddie kissed me. _Eddie kissed me!_ Oh my gosh! I missed him after he left. But before that, he just stopped kissing me. Why? It seemed like he was afraid...? I felt pretty bad once he stopped but I just shared me first kiss with him. He was so cold and I felt that electricity burn, even after he left. I realized that I was addicted to him. His face, his scent, his attitude, his soul. I needed him with me. I felt alone without him. I walked up the step and opened the door.

"Izz?" My mom called me. She turned on the lights and she was standing there in her bathrobe. "Where were you?" She asked concerened and angry.

"I was with my friends, mom. Sorry I'm late, we lost track of the time." Again, grrr my stupid curfew.

"That's nice, you made friends."

"Yes, mom. I'm going to sleep. 'Night."

"Goodnight sweetie." She said tiredly. I walked up to my room and changed into my Aero pj pants and a black tank top with a sweater over it. I got ready for bed and then tucked myself in. I couldn't sleep because **a)** it was raining and **b)** I couldn't get Eddie out of my head. I was thinking about the kiss we shared when I heard my a tap against my window. I stayed silent and pretended to sleep. _It was just the wind_, I repeated to myself. _It was just the-_ I was cut off when the window _actually_ opened. I couldnt hear anything and then the window closed. I sat up and adjusted my eyes to the darkness. The figure turned around and saw me. He was about to leave but then I saw the golden eyes from the light from my digital clock.

"Eddie?" I got up and walked up to him. He looked at me and I stared at him questionely. Why was he in my house? Let alone my room? I touched his cheek, without even thinking. He looked worried then he just look relaxed under my touch. I smiled, I made him happy. It was there that I realized that I might actually _love_ Eddie. His cheek was cold as always but I was getting used to the coldness of it. He took my hand and I thought he was going to leave but I was dead wrong. He kissed me. _Again_! This time I didn't hesitate, I kissed him back. I put my arms around his neck and he placed his hand on my waist, gently. The electricity was burning me and I was pretty sure it was burning him too. We continued kissing until I was out of breath and had to breathe._ Damn lungs!_ My heart was pounding and he was trying to catch his breath too. I hugged him, he seemed surprised but then just held me tightly. "I l-" I cut myself off. I was about to say the L-word. We stayed silent and sat on my bed.

"It's late, I'm sorry if I woke you." He was apologizing. I would let him wake me anytime he wanted.

"It's okay. I wasn't asleep, so don't worry about it. One question though, what are you?" That question just came out. I was going to ask _why_ he was here, but my brain wanted to know otherwise. He wasn't human and that much I knew. He tensed up and took my hand in his. He put it against his chest, where his heart would be. I didn't feel anything or hear anything, for that matter. No heartbeat, golden eyes, pale skin, cold and how he was so silent coming up my _second story house_. This sounded so familiar! Wait, the Cullens? As in vampires, the good kind? The animal drinking ones? Yes! The vampires from Stephenie Meyer's world. Whoa! The ones that everyone thought was just a story about a girl and a vampire that fall in love. Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Eddie. Eddie was a new member of the Cullen family, not Bella's brother! I looked at Eddie with new, knowing eyes. He was a vampire. I know I should feel afraid but I'm not. I can be like Bella and love a vampire. It doesn't matter what he is, I love him. "You're a vampire." I breathed.

He looked like he was about to be mad. "Yes." he said nervously.

"How long?"

"What?" He seemed confused.

"How long have you been a- like this?" I didn't feel comfortable actually saying that he was one. I could think it, just not say.

"Not long, actually. I was turned by Carlisle, Edward and Bella were the ones who found me. They were hunting one day and they found me in the woods, dying." He wasn't here anymore, he was re-living his past.

"Why? Why were you dying?"

"My friend, he's dead now, but he used to do drugs and he was really high one day that he knocked me out and when I woke up he was there. He strangled me and tried to kill me with a knife. I took the knife from him and killed him but before that he already plunged the knife through my heart. I was slowly dying and then I saw Bella. She looked like an angel. 'Carlisle!' she called. She took the knife out but I was already bleeding a lot. I heard Edward, 'We have to save him!' he called to Carlisle. 'I'm so sorry, young one' Carlisle whispered before he bit me." He sounded just like them. He sounded so sad and I hugged him. He just held me tightly. "Three days later," he edited. I guess he didn't want me to know how much pain he went through to be where he is. "I woke up and my new life began. I was said to be dead in my hometown and I moved in with the Cullens. Almost 50 years **(AN: Sorry if I said that this story takes place 30 years later, it's really 50 years.)**..."

"Whoa, I kissed a fifty year old." I laughed quitely. I saw his face, "I'm just kidding." He laughed quitely and it sounded so musical.

"I guess you could put it that way..." he trailed off. He was thinking, but what about? "So..?"

"So, um. What now?"

* * *

**Mmwhahahaha!!!!!! lol **

**So, liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell us. We _need_ to know!!!! **

**This time if you review, Eddie will give you a hug _and _a kiss on the cheek! lol So plz review!!!!!!!!!! **

**We'll try to update soon because we only have this week and volley and b-ball is over. REVIEW!!!!!!!! Please... **

* * *


	8. Young Love

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed!!!!!!!!! **

**So, today we had an early dismissal! But guess what?!?! On Monday, Eddie sprained his ankle!!!! :( He was running in Gym (I don't have Gym with him, the only class we're separated in...) and he tripped and he thought he twisted his ankle. But then later on, he was in sooooo much pain!!!!!! So, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and today I was helping him and such. Today it snowed! He sat in the snow while my other friends and I played. I felt pretty bad but he said I should have fun. Always the gentleman! *sigh* We drank hot chocolate by the fire and ending up posting this Chapter!!!!!!! Eddie wrote this chapter, with the help of me. Of course! xD But most of this was his work! So don't blame me for... Never mind! Just read! lol ;D**

**Disclaimer: We, still, don't own Twilight!!!!!!!!!! *sobs from Izz* **

Chapter 8

Not So Young Love, But It Feels Like It

**Eddie POV**

"So, um. What now?" Izz whispered. She knows and I couldn't be happier! But what would happen after? Sure, she's not running and screaming but it's the middle of the night and she looks tired. I think about my options with Izz. I don't want to risk her life but I still love her. I can't stay away from her for more than half an hour.

I answer her. "We could, you know..." I felt like a teenage boy asking out his first crush to be his girlfriend. **(AN: lol xD)** She looked at me with her big chocolate eyes and she had me hyptnotized. "We could try to be together...?" I saw that her eyes lit up and she smiled and nodded. I couldn't resist anymore, I kissed her. But this time I put all of my passion into it. I was never gonna loose her. I wouldn't let anything get in between us. Kissing her felt right. You know that feeling you get when you belong somewhere? Like destiny or faith? Well, that's exactly how I feel with Izz and kissing her was just... Wow.

We both pulled back and I starred into her eyes. I saw there trust and love. I'm guessing she saw the same thing because she hugged me. I held her for dear life, "It's getting late, you should sleep." I whispered. She yawned and her eyes started to droop. I scooped her up to her bed and tucked her in. Her eyes were closed and she looked beautiful when she was sleeping. I kissed her forehead and was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Izz whispered. Her eyes were wide open now. "Don't leave, please." she begged me. She looked hurt and her voice sounded like she was deeply hurt.

"Nowhere. I'm staying right here." I sighed and sat at the end of her bed. She sat up and held her arms open. She was pouting, it was so cute. I sighed again and came over to her. I tucked her in again, so she wouldn't freeze, and laid down. She hugged me close to her and she fell asleep quickly. My throat was burning and I was so close.... No. I'm not going to... To distract myself, I started thinking about what tomorrow be like, what will my family say? Will they think it's dangerous? What if I couldn't give Izz everything she wanted and leaves me? What if I accidently hurt? Ugh! I was about to leave, again, but Izz hugged me closer, like she knew I was going to leave her. I hugged her waist and looked at her. She was beautiful, kind, good-hearted, and human. I could never be human again. I couldn't grow old with her and wake up with her every morning with her in my arms. I continued my thoughts like this all night, memorizing Izz's face and thinking...

I looked at her alarm clock and it was 5:55 AM. She would be waking up soon. The alarm clock rang and she sighed.

"Ugh!" She said tiredly. She sounded so cute, I chuckled. She opened her eyes, "So, it wasnt a dream..." She smiled and she took my breath away.

"Yeah, I wasn't a dream." I laughed silently. She blushed and I laughed a bit more. "I have to go get ready for school. I'll pick you up after you're ready. Ok?"

"Yes, please." She said in a cute 5-year-old way.

"Ok, I'll be back soon." I didn't want to leave her and she knew that. She smirked and if I could've blushed, I would've. I kissed her goodbye and she smiled at me. I jumped out her window and felt her stare. I showed off a bit and heard her say, 'Show off!' I laughed and she laughed with me.

I ran home quickly and ran up to my room. I changed into some black jeans and a white collar shirt. I buttoned the buttons except the last two. I got my coat and ran downstairs. I collided into something, or someone.

"You're in a rush this morning," Carlisle said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." I was in a hurry, to get back to my Izz.

"My Izz?" Edward asked. I looked at him and gave him a death glare. I heard Emmett's booming laugh and everyone else's. I growled.

"Yeah, Edward, just tell everyone my personal thoughts!" I snapped at him. Jasper was trying to calm me down but I just ran out of the house. I ran to Izz's house and heard her humming while bruushing her hair.

"... Hey Eddie, I know looks can be decieving but I know I saw a light in you..." I chuckled silently. She sang so beautifully. **(AN: (From Izz) Can you guess what song this is and who it is by? We changed the name from the song, but that's all I'm giving you!)**"Hey Eddie, boy, you got me believing that I don't always have to be alone... Cuz I can't help it if you look like an angel, Can't help that if I want to kiss you in the rain, so. Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you. Can't help it if there's no one else. I can't help myself. Hmm...hmmm..." She was came out of her bathroom and didn't notice me there. She was dressed in black skinny leg jeans and a white collared shirt. Whoa. We were matching! "The way you walk, way you talk, the way you say my name, it's wonderful, beautiful, please don't ever change. Hey Eddie, why are people always leaving, I think you and I should stay the same..."

"I think we should stay the same, too." I said. She jumped and turned around.

"Eddie!" She ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead. She pulled back, "You heard that...?"

"If you're talking about your wonderful singing, then yes." I smirked and she blushed. **(AN: (From Eddie) Izz really does sing wonderfully, she just doesn't think so...)** "I can't get your smile out of my mind," I sang. "I think about your eyes all the time. You're beautiful but you don't even try. Modesty is just so hard to find..." I looked her straight in the face and I know that she felt our connection. "Now I'm speechless, over the edge. I'm just breathless I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again... Kissed her for the first time yesterday, everything I wished that it would be. Suddenly I forgot how to speak. Hopeless, breathless, Baby can't you see?" I kissed her and I pushed her against the wall. She put her hands around my neck and started weaving her fingers through my hair. I held her tightly, without hurting her, by the waist. This was heaven... She needed to breathe, so I started kissing her neck.

She shivered, I went back to kissing her and then, "Izz! You're gonna be late!" Izz's mother called. I leaned my forehead against her's.

"I'll wait in your car, go!" I gave her a push and she just nodded pouting. I chuckled and she giggled.

"Okay!" She said to both of us. She tossed me the keys and started for the kitchen and i jumped out the window. I got into her car's drivers' seat and waited for her. She came minutes later with a Pop-Tart in her hand and she sat in the passengers' seat. "You know, I like to drive my own car, right?" She smirked at me.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" I teased her. She shook her head and turned on the radio. She connected her iPhone in and put it on shuffle. "I like this car, was it a present?"

"Don't call my car 'it'!!!!!! And yes, I did get her as a present." She huffed. Could she get anymore cute and adorable?

"Her? You seriously didn't name your car did you?" I laughed. "You and Edward are almost the same with your cars..." I laughed again when I called his precious Volvo and regular car. He flipped, not pretty.

"Ha ha. You laugh now but wait until you get a car you treasure." She sighed. I laughed then "The Last Song Ever" by Secondhand Serenade started filling the car. **(A.N (Izz): I recomend listening this song! Awesome song! Look it up on YouTube or something...)**

"I like this song!"

"Me too." She said quietly. We were at the school in the parking lot. We still had twenty minutes 'till classes start. Something was wrong...

"What's wrong?" I asked her softly. She looked at me and her eyes were full of pain.

"Nothing..." She lied. I didn't believe her but I didn't push her.

"Ok. If you're sure."

"Yes." She said coldly. It seemed like she was answering another question, that wasn't mine...

* * *

**Ooooo!!!!!!! So what's up with Izz! And why is she acting so... not like herself? Read the next Chapter find out!**

**Most of the things that happened in this chapter, actually happened with me and Izz one day ;D. Yea, so I completely made out with her but, I'm a guy and yeah... lol. And we DONT like the Jonas Brothers!!!!!!!! The lyrics just fit and that's the only part I like. No mean to offend anyone with both...**

**So, liked it, hated it, stop it right here and never continue? Tell us! We love opening up our (mostly Izz's) e-mail. But hey, what's mine is hers! Or the other way around lol**

**Please review!!!!!!! I beg of you! Pwease...**

**If you do... I'll give you a hug, kiss (on the cheek, of course) and one of those cute Teddy bears that have the heart attached to them! **


	9. What's Happening?

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!!! Ok so sorry this is late and that it's like super short but guess what? Midterms are coming up so we've been studying like crazy. Eddie's b-day was on Wednesday and we had state test on Thursday and Friday. Fun *sarcasm*. Today Izz had an audition and she just came back now. So we don't know when we're gonna update next. What with studying and everything else. **

**Read and review plz! We know its like mega-short...**

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Twilight. But Izz got me this really awesome present and it was the best b-day EVER!!!!!!! (Sorry had to brag about my awesome girlfriend lol)**

Chapter 9

What's Happening?

**Eddie POV**

School went by fast and I felt lonely without Izz. I would have to change most of my classes....

Biology came and went. Gym was the same. Izz was distant. I was worried. I asked Edward to try and read her mind.... Edward was trying but it was like she was blocking him. We were walking to Izz's car after Gym.

"Do you want to drive?" I asked her. It had been awkward all day.

"Huh?" She was out of it for sure. "Uh, I don't care."

"Ok..." I said unsure. I opened her door for her. She said a quite 'thank you' and I went to the drivers' side. I backed out of the parking lot and drove slowly. I was watching Izz, closely. Her eyes. They were pained, like she was about to cry. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

She looked at me and then she started crying. "I-I'm s-s-s-orry." She sobbed. I stopped the car and held her. She cried into my shoulder and if I could cry I would. _Where was Jasper when you need him?_ I let her cry then she calmed down after a while. "I'm sorry, I don't usually cry like that." She whispered.

"It's ok... Want to go to my house?" I asked her. I need to know what made her cry like that. She said it herself, she doesn't usually cry like that. I started the car and drove quickly to my house. I got out and at vampire speed got to Izz's side. She still seemed distant but no longer pained.

_Edward_, I thought to him. _What's Izz thinking? I need to know!_

I took Izz's hand. She smiled a real smile. _Yes, finally._ I heard Edward's quiet laughter and then he stopped abruptly. I walked, at human pace, to my house. I opened the door and Edward came running up to us. He looked me in the eyes. Then he threw Izz on his back, gently. He went running out of the house. I was about to run after them but Bella stopped me.

"What's going on?" We both asked. What _was_ going on, now?

* * *

**Ok so not the best chapter in the world but it's a chapter nonetheless.**

**Review plz!!!!!! Again, we'll try to update soon but we can't guarantee any chapter this week...**

**Review and I'll give you some chocolates... **


	10. Explaining Hurts

**OMG! I know we're like mega late! GRRR! Huge Author's Note at the bottom. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**Disclaimer: Izz: You know, Eddie, my birthday is coming up....**

**Eddie: *rolls his eyes* I'm not getting you Twilight for your birthday!**

**Izz: Aww! *tear, tear***

Chapter 10

Explaining Hurts

**Edward's POV**

We were out of the house fast after what I saw. Izz wasn't scared like Bella had been the first time I went running with her. Izz is something different... Perfect for Eddie, he was something different. "Izz?" I whispered quitely. She had excitement in her eyes as I put her down. "Who was the person you were thinking of? Back at the house and at school, I mean..." I'd seen glimpses of a man, more like a boy. Pale white and blue eyes. He almost looked like Eddie, the only difference was that Eddie had green eyes when he was human and the boy had brown hair.

Her eyes could explain everything she was feeling. Sadness was in them now. "Someone, someone I used to love. But he's gone, now." She whispered, almost inaudible. I gasped, memories crashing back into my mind of when I left Bella and how she was. Was Izz like that too?

"Who was he?" Her eyes looked pleading, pleading me not to ask her anything about him. She reluctantly answered me.

"His name_ was_..." She gulped. _His name _was_ Jake_, she thought.

"Wait, _was_...?" I asked her. She nodded and looked like she was about to cry.

"Yes," tears started falling. "Yes, his name _was_ Jake. He died in a car accident, but not before he broke my heart." She sobbed. "Eddie reminds me so much of him." I hugged her, that was the only thing I could do at that moment while she poured out her story of her young, broken heart.

* * *

**(AN: I was going to stop it there... but what kind of authors would we be? xD)**

**Eddie POV**

Bella and I were sitting on the couch, trying to listen when Edward and Izz would arrive. I was worried sick, then a thought came to my mind. "You don't think that Edward would...?"

"No! Of course not! Eddie he probably has a good reason for taking Izz just, just wait..." So I waited. But waiting got me no where.

"Bells, I'm going to find them," I looked out the back. It was getting dark and Izz needed to be back home soon.

"I already called her mother," Alice said from up the stairs. I looked back at her.

"Do you know what's _going on_?" I asked desperately.

Alice came downstairs and came up to me. "Go find them, now."

Now, I was worried so I ran out of the house, fast. I felt someone behind me, Bella. I kept running where Edward and Izz's scent led. I found them after a couple of minutes. Izz was clutching onto Edward and sobbing. He looked at me with sad eyes, just like Izz had. Then he figured something out. He whispered in Izz's ear saying, "Get up Eddie's here." He helped her up and once she was up, she ran to me. I hugged her close and looked at Edward and Bella having a conversation.

"Let's go home," Bella said. I put Izz on my back, gently and started running. Izz wasn't scared? I smiled, glad by the fact that she wasn't scared of me and what I am. She leaned her head on my shoulders, no longer crying. I ran ahead followed by Edward and Bella holding hands. They always ran like that but now that I had Izz I wanted to do that, to hold hands with her, while we both ran through a dark forest... We got home fast and Izz got off my back and sat on the couch. I sat next to her and looked at Edward. Izz took my hand and I was calmer than I was before. _Explain_, I thought to Edward.

"Izz, is it okay if I tell them the story?" He aksed her. She nodded and everyone came into the living room. Jasper sat on the other side of Izz. Alice sat on the arm rest, next to Jazz. Emmett sat on the floor with Rose on his lap. Carlisle and Esme stood behind the couch, holding hands and Edward sat down on the opposite couch facing everyone else with Bella next to him.

I couldn't believe my ears to what this Jake did to my Izz, though she was only 14 I don't think it was right for her to go out with him. He cheated on her and she went back to him anyways! He would treat her terribly but she would still go back to him. He even forced her to have sex! Wow. I was thinking about hurting this boy until I heard Edward explain how he died. I felt bad and especially because it affected Izz an awful lot. Izz was holding back tears and Rosalie shooed Jasper away and hugged Izz. She was surprised, at first, but hugged Rose back, Rose would know how she felt in that particular situation.

"Izz, you're sleeping over, is that all right? I called your mom and brought your clothes...." Alice said.

She nodded. "Thanks, where am I sleeping, though?"

"In my room. If that's all right with you..." I answered her.

"That's perfect, thank you." Izz got up and I was about to follow her when Edward stopped me.

"There's something else..." Edward began. "Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you have any sibblings when you where human...?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I had two younger brothers and a younger sister. Why?" It was then that Alice gasped.

"Do you think that..." She looked at Edward and he answered her question.

"I think he could've been."

"You think he could've been what?" Emmett asked, fusterated.

Edward looked at me while he spoke. " I think he could be... related to Eddie, some way." He said quitely. I froze. Could it be....?

* * *

**So what do you think? Could Jake be related to Eddie? Or is it just Edward and Alice going crazy? lol **

**REVIEW! Plz... Even if you hate it. Tell us.**

**Warning: Author's Note ahead**

**OMG! We're soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! You have no idea! We had to type this up today 'cuz last week and the week before that we were so busy. Ugh! You see, the last week we updated, there was soooo many birthdays. So, we were invited to all of them. Yeah, a lot of parties. That lasted quite a while. Two weeks ago Izz had to go visit her family members. Last week she had to go to the city again to take a her friend to the airport. Two weeks ago I had to see my grandmother because my grandpa just died... :'( RIP. Izz and I have seen those three letters an awful lot. :( Last week I had to go to his funeral, again sadness. Last week we had midterms, ugh. lol We passed all of them, so studying payed off. lol So study! This week we could barely get on the computer because we had Spirit Week. Fun *sarcasm* Well the only part we both liked was yesterday and Pajama Day! xD lol. Yesterday we got Candy Grams. (They're these cards that you can send to anyone at the school with candy. Izz got like a million. Izz: Why'd you have to tell?!? Gosh! lol) So vacation is here! FINALLY! We'll try to update tonight. Probably not tonight 'cuz it's Valentine's Day. lol But defiantly tomorrow. so HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! **

**Oh and before we forget, there is this story that we love. It made Izz cry. lol (HEY! lol Whatever. It was good) Look up 'Wake Up, My Love' it's not complete yet but it's awesome!!!!!!! And sad but still awesome! Review, pwease! We'll send you hearts! Please... even though you probably hate us....**

**Also, there is a poll on my profile. So vote! plz**


	11. You're with Us

**Ok so I hope everyone's Valentine's Day was awesome and spent with the one you love 3! lol We are going to try to get atleast one update every week. **

**Do us a favor and go on YouTube and look up 'Need for New Moon' it's an amazing song! Hana Pestle is the artist and she wants to get her song on the New Moon Soundtrack. On the sidebar you'll find the Need for New Moon Myspace page and stuff like that. Listen to it, its AMAZING! **

**Also, IZZ'S BDAY IS COMING UP IN 15 DAYS!!!!! Wooo lol. Yes I love her that much... **

**Disclaimer:**

**Izz: (To Bai) Ok so, I was thinking maybe we could steal Edward and Jasper and maybe even the rights to Twilight!**

**Bai: Excellent! **

**Eddie: Not excellent because it's never gonna happen.**

**Izz and Bai: Awww. Just ruin our dreams like that.**

Chapter 11

You're Safe With Us

**Izz POV**

They know now. They know about Jake and they think that he could be related to Eddie... Could he be related to him, though? Eddie did remind me so much of him...

"Izz?" I heard Eddie say.

"Hmm," I was so out of it, thinking about the past. I looked up to Edward and Eddie.

"How exactly did he die...?" I looked at Edward and replayed my memory of that night.

* * *

_**Around 10 PM, a year and a half ago**_

_**I was waiting for Jake to get here. I had the movie and popcorn all ready. He said he would be here about ten minutes ago. I went to the kitchen to get some water, the phone rang loudly throughout the quiet house. My dad and mom went out for the weekend. I jumped a little but answered. "Hello?"**_

_**"Hey, babe," Jake answered.**_

_**"Oh, hey, where are you?"**_

_**"I'm on my way, I had to drop off my sister at her friends' house. I'll..." I was about to say what but I heard a crashing sound and Jake's silent breathing.**_

_**"Jake?" He didn't answer. "Jake?!!?" I yelled, nothing. "JAKE?!?!" The line went dead. I was panicking now. I ran outside quick and dialed 911.**_

_**"Hello," said a very bored voice.**_

_**"Hello, my boyfriend just got into a car crash, I think!!"**_

_**"You think?!?"**_

_**"Well, we were talking on the phone," I was talking quite fast and tears started falling. "We were talking, then I heard a crashing sound and then the line went dead and I-I-I dont know what h-happend to him..." I started sobbing.**_

_**Now she was alert. "An ambulence will be around soon, do you know where or near where the accident took place?"**_

_**I told her my address and his adress so the ambulence could trace where the accident could have happened.**_

_**"Ok, thank you miss." Then she hung up. I was still outside and I heard the abluence alarm, sort of far away. I went back inside and called my friend Jen and asked her to pick me up and take me to the hostpital. Her mom and her arrived in 10 minutes and we went to the hospital with me explaining what happened. When we arrived I asked the counter lady person if they brought him in yet.**_

_**"I'm sorry honey. We found the driver of the other car but not the boy... We're sorry." **_

* * *

'Wait, so they never found him," Carlisle asked. I nodded and looked up at Rose.

"They figured he was dead or an animal took him..." I said in a small voice, trying to force the picture out of my head. Suddenly, I started crying on Rose's shoulder. Alice and Bella looked at each other than at Jasper and Edward. Edward's lips started moving fast, like they were trembling. He was facing Carlisle and Eddie stiffened. Alice's face went blank, she was having a vision. I watched her and so did Rose. Jasper was next to her, instantly.

"What is it Alice?" He asked her. Her eyes regained focus and she looked at him.

"What is going on?!?" Rosalie asked exasperated.

Edward answered her question. "We think that... that Jake could've been turned into a vampire."

I stared at them weirdly. Rosalie stiffened next to me. I looked around the room and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie was watching the windows and into the forest. Bella and Eddie linked hands and concentrated on something. Edward and Alice stood by me. I stared at them curiously. "What's going on?" I asked in a weak voice.

Eddie POV

Izz looked scared. "Alice, could you take Izz upstairs she needs to sleep." She nodded and took Izz upstairs. "I'll be there in a few minutes," I told her. She nodded weakly and went upstairs. Bella and I had the house pretty much untouchable. My physical shield and her mind shield comes in handy for situations like theses. Alice came back downstairs.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked.

She looked at us, "Someone is coming. I didnt see clearly though... but someone is coming." Esme gasped and Carlisle helf her.

"When?" Bella asked.

"The first snow," Alice asked.

"What is the coincidence that this Jake is a vampire? Don't you think that the vampire who turned him would've gotten the other driver?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, but maybe the vampire bit the boy and then heard the ambulence coming so he probably took the boy away before he got to the other driver." Carlisle predicted.

"That's very possible. But if he is a vampire, not saying that he is one, do you think that he could be the one coming for Izz?" Rose said.

Edward was staring out the back of the house. "It'll work, Edward." Alice said.

He smiled. "Well, then how about this, Emmett, Jasper and I go on a hunting trip but not far and then try to figure out if Jake was related to Eddie and if Jake is the one coming."

"I saw that it'll work but if Jasper goes I go too." Alice said, quite forcefully. Bella and Edward were having a silent conversation.

"When's the first snow?" I asked.

"Three weeks and Winter break is next week so we could go next week," Alice said. Jasper and Emmett nodded while Rosalie and Bella were thinking things through. I was still thinking things through too when I heard Izz call for me.

"I'm heading upstairs, we can discuss things tomorrow or later on tonight." I said and everyone nodded. I went upstairs at vampire speed to my bedroom where Izz was. Esme had brought in a bed yesterday while I was with Izz. She looked at me with loving eyes and I went over to tuck her in. Once she was tucked in I laid down next to her. She turned and faced me, she hugged me. I held her in my arms, enjoying her scent. "Sleep now, love." Her breathing deepened and once I thought she was asleep I kissed her head. I stroked her face, gently, memorizing her face, her beautiful face. "I love you, Izz," I said to her sleeping form.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"I thought you were asleep," I said. "You do?"

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

"How could you love a monster like me...?" I asked her, because it slipped.

Her face showed disappointment but she answered anyway. "You're not a monster Eddie. Please stop thinking that..." She pleaded me with the puppy dog eyes and I nodded. I would do anything for this girl... I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back and I deepened the kiss by pulling her closer to me. Izz wrapped her arms around my neck and ran her hand through my hair. I pulled her closer by her waist. She was bringing the human back in me. I pulled away from the kiss and she pouted.

"You'll be the death of me, Izz." I told her and she laughed. I was confused but she just shook her head. "Sleep now, love, we have school tomorrow."

"Ugh, fine... Goodnight."

"Goodnight, beautiful. I love you." I meant those simple three word with all my heart.

"I love you too," she sounded like she did too. I grinned and she kissed me. I kissed her back then I kissed her forehead. She fell asleep instantly. Now, I was the time when I wish I could sleep and be human. But that would never happen...

* * *

**Ok!!! So that was Chapter 11! Please Review and tell us what you think, I beg of you. Please! lol**

**So the poll is still on my profile. Vote.**

**Ok so New Moon news: Remember check out the song 'Need'. They start filming in April and they're still not sure if Dakota Fanning is playing Jane. Personally I REALLY dont want her to be Jane. So give me your views on that. The logo for New Moon is now out on many Twilight websites so go on one and check that out. lol **

**So, again, PLEASE REVIEW. Just a simple 'Good Job' would be much appreciated. **


End file.
